Once In Another Blue Moon (Branch off from smurfling years chapter 7)
by babysmurfrock
Summary: (This is a branch off from Baby smurf smurfling years ) there is a new baby in smurf village and after being in smurf village for a short while Papa and Magic and a few other smurfs notice something strange about the baby's behavior. read to find out what it is. In the chracter status it says baby smurf it means Magic. STORY IS TO BE RE-WRITTEN SOON.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the new baby smurf

**The New Baby Smurf (Branch off from Baby smurf smurfling years chapter 7) and if you are waiting on the smurf couples update it should be very soon I am just about finished. **

**Disclaimer: The smurfs belong to peyo not me**

* * *

Papa smurf woke up that morning and walked over to Magic's baby cradle that had a baby smurf in it. The baby smurf in the cradle was wide awake when papa looked in the cradle. "Well it looks like your wide awake," Papa said to the little smurfling. The little baby just giggled and lifted his hands in the air wanting Papa smurf to pick him up. Papa then picked up the baby smurf and changed him into a fresh didey (That is what smurfs call diapers). Then Papa went up to his attic a found some of Magic's old baby toys and brought them down from the attic for the baby smurf to play with. As the baby smurf played with the toys Papa went outside to tell Harmony to call all the smurfs to Papa smurfs house.

"Harmony tell all he smurfs to my house I have a surprise for you all," Papa said to Harmony. "Yes Papa smurf," Harmony said to Papa as he blew his horn. Papa went back to his house and picked up the baby smurf who was playing with some of Magic's old baby blocks. All of the smurfs gathered around Papa smurfs house wondering what was going on. None of the smurfs knew about the new baby smurf except for Magic. Magic knew what Papa was going to tell the smurfs about the new baby smurf that came that last night. "Smurfs there is someone I want you to meet," Papa said to the smurfs as he went to pick up the baby smurf and brought him outside to show the other smurfs.

"Meet the brand new baby smurf in the village," Papa said to the smurfs as he held up the baby smurf who just giggled at the sight of the other smurfs. The smurfs all just looked at the baby smurf with a surprised look on their faces. "When did he get here Papa smurf," Smurfette asked Papa smurf. "Why he came last night while you were all sleeping and Magic was actually the first to see him because he was the only one still up," Papa said to Smurfette. Then all the smurfs looked at Magic and then Magic said "It is true I was awake and I looked outside the window and saw the moon turn blue and as that happen I saw a stork carrying a basket in his mouth so I went outside and followed the stork all the way to Papa's house and when the stork put the basket down and flew away I went up to the basket a I looked inside and saw a baby smurf who was sleeping," Magic said to the smurfs telling them about what happened that last night when the baby smurf came. After Magic told them about what happened they all went to get breakfast and when Papa started feeding baby smurf he finished it pretty quick.

Papa thought he was just hungry since he hasn't eaten anything since he came to smurf village. After Breakfast the smurfs went to do their morning chores and as they did their chores they sang the smurfs lala song. Papa had some experiments to do in his lab to do and since he did not want baby smurf to break anything he asked Grouchy if he could watch the little smurfling. Papa and Magic knew Grouchy would not mind watching baby smurf since he didn't mind watching Magic a few years back when he was only a baby smurf then. After Papa gave baby smurf to Grouchy he and Magic went to his lab to do his experiment but Papa had to go out to the forest to get some more smurf roots since he used the rest of it in his last experiment and he told Magic he could go play until he came back. After Papa said he could go play Magic went out of Papa's lab to look for Grouchy. Magic went to Grouchy's house and found Grouchy who was playing with baby smurf the same exact way he played with Magic a few Christmases back.

"Hi Grouchy," Magic said with a few giggles. Grouchy turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Hi Magic, how has your day been?" Grouchy asked in an out of character voice. "Fine, I see your playing with baby smurf," Magic said to Grouchy. The little baby smurfs yawned and when Grouchy picked him up he fell asleep on Grouchy's shoulder. Magic just watched Grouchy care for baby smurf as he did for him a few years back when he was a baby.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter i hope you like it plzz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby's strange look

**H-hi everyone I am back with another c-chapter…Ok I am sorry I am really. I know I haven't updated since December of last year. Besides I had writers block.**

**All smurfs: Smurf right!**

**Snappy: If you had writers block how did you update your other fanfic stories.**

**Me: I had writers block with this story besides I had the other one finished and I just didn't have time to update it.**

**Me: I am really sorry I will make it up to you somehow. How about I do your chores for the next 2 days?**

**All smurfs: 5 days**

**Me: 3 days**

**All smurfs: deal**

**Me: Oh Grouchy will u please come here for a second?**

**Grouchy: *walks over to the author* what do you want?**

**Me: *kisses Grouchy on the lips*Yes! I have always wanted to do that ever since I was little.**

**Grouchy: *blushes purple* S-so did that mean you have had a crush on me since you were little?**

**Me: *mirrors Grouchy's blushing* Y-yeah**

**Snappy: Can we just get on with the story all this love stuff is making me sick**

**Me: Ok ok snappy but first we have to do the disclaimer**

**Snappy: thank smurfness I have had enough of this lovey-dovey stuff**

**Me: Yeah whatever you say Snappy you will end up having a crush on somebody sooner or later unless you already have one on Sassette**

**Snappy: *blushes* No I won't and and I do not have a crush on Sassette**

**Me: Whatever you say, time for the disclaimer, the smurfs belong to peyo not me**

**Snappy: thank you, now why don't you 2 lovesmurfs go kiss under a tree or whatever couples do?**

**All smurfs minus Grouchy: *Giggles***

**Me&Grouchy: *blushes madly* Snappy!**

* * *

Magic smiled as he watched the little baby smurf fall asleep on Grouchy's shoulder and noticed Grouchy was actually smiling a little. "Wow this is the first time I have seen you smile," Magic whispered to Grouchy. "Well you have seen me smile before but you were probably too young at the time," Grouchy whispered back to Magic. "When was that?" Magic asked Grouchy. "The first few times was when you came to smurf village and that one time when I learned how to swim," Grouchy said to Magic. "Well the first time I can actually remember you smiling," Magic said to him.

When papa smurf got back Grouchy took the sleeping baby to papa and Papa smurf went to put the baby in his cradle. A few hours later baby smurf woke up from his nap and papa smurf put him in a play pen that they had for Magic a few years back but when papa was caring baby smurf he noticed something strange about him. Baby smurf was looking at papa smurf but but papa saw that he had a distant look in his eye so it looked like he was looking right through papa smurf but it didn't last long. Baby smurf distant look went away and he smiled and giggled a little. Papa smurf wondered what was going on in the little smurflings mind as he put baby smurf in the play pen.

Just as soon as papa put baby smurf in the play pen baby had a distant look in his eyes again but it ended about 5 seconds and when it did Clumsy walked by and tripped on a rock causing baby smurf to giggle like he knew it was going to happen. Later that evening papa was holding baby smurf as he walked around the village to see how the smurfs were doing on their chores which should almost be finished. "Hi papa smurf," Magic said to papa walking up to him. "Oh hello Magic," Papa said to Magic in response. Magic saw that papa was holding baby smurf and he tickled the little smurflings tummy causing him to giggle. After about 10 seconds after Magic started tickling him the distant look in his eyes came back and he stopped giggling.

"Papa smurf what is he doing?" Magic asked papa as he saw the little smurflings distant look. "He must be thinking about something but don't worry he did it earlier and it doesn't last long," Papa said to Magic. Just as soon as Papa said that to Magic, baby smurf distant look went away and he started giggling again. That night after Papa put baby smurf to sleep he still wondered what his little smurfling was thinking about to cause him to have that distant look since none of the other smurfs ever did that. Really Papa did think much of the distant look baby smurf had he just thought that baby smurf was just imagining thing so he thought nothing much of it for the rest of the night and just went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry it is kind of short but I had writers block. Now I have got to go I have to do the smurfs chores for the next 3 days. Great.**

**Handy: You can start by cleaning sloppy's mushroom house**

**Me: Oh god I am going to die before I can even finish the story *Walks over to Sloppy's house with a protective suit and a bunch of cleaning supplies and before I go inside I mouthed the words plzz help me I am going to die in here***

**Handy: Have fun**

**Me: *Gives Handy a death glare***


End file.
